The Lion King III Kiara's hope
by ILoveTama
Summary: With the loss of their mother as their only hope, Young Chali was left with the task of looking out for her younger sister. Join them in their journey of their new life with the help of an unexpected savior. And if that's not all, there's trouble in the Pride lands with old faces and new ones.
1. Prolouge

**Hello everyone! My new friend Greaser Kid has asked me to create a story with him and after hearing his idea, I just had to say yes. So please enjoy this and don't forget to review.**

**P.S: For those wondering, I haven't abandoned "Lean On Me." I've already written down the three next chapters but it takes time to get it perfect for you guys. So please have patience. I haven't forgotten you all. Thank you.**

**PROLOUGE:**

It's night time in the Pridelands. The full moon was out in the sky illuminating the Great Plains below. The stars twinkle brightly and a soft breeze is blowing, disturbing the grass as it sways gently. Zebras and antelope are grazing quietly and the night seems almost peaceful.

**Almost.**

"ARGH!" the sound comes from a very distressed lioness. She is in excruciating pain due to her giving birth to her second cub. Her first cub is sleeping peacefully in a den, oblivious to what is about to unfold.

Strangely, this lioness has decided to give birth without the help of Rafiki the shaman who usually helps the pride lionesses bring another life into this world. But he was growing very old and even though he insisted on helping her during labour, she refused because she felt that he needed a rest. So here she is under a large tree going through the long hours of labour all by herself. Her lower part of her body is aching and tears well up in her eyes. She's been through this before but it wasn't as painful as this time round.

And as much as she feels like she wants to give up, she knows that's not an option. She will give birth to this cub tonight there's no going back. So wiping her tears and taking a deep breath, she prepares herself for the next push...

Early at sunrise, a small dark tan cub yawns and her eyelids slowly open revealing kelly green orbs. After her vision clears, she scans the den and finds her mother looking at her.

"Good morning Chali." She smiles.

Chali toddles over to her mother and nuzzles her. "Morning Mommy."

"I have a surprise for you."

Chali's face lights up with excitement. "Really?" She gasps.

Her mother nods. "Look." She lifts a dark tan paw revealing a tiny bundle of tawny fur being nursed. Chali's eyes widens and she bends down to take a closer look.

"What's that?"

"This is your baby sister." Her mother smiles. Her daughter gasps in amazement and stare back at her.

"My baby sister?" She repeats and stares at the tiny newborn. "I have a baby sister?"

Her mother nods and Chali's smile turns into a huge grin. She jumps around and sings happily. "I have a baby sister! I have a baby sister!"

The mother giggles as her daughter continues to dance then approach the newborn again.

"What's her name?" Chali asks as she continues to gaze at the newest member of the family.

"Nkiru."

"Wow" Chali whispers.

Suddenly, Nkiru starts to scream in distress, calling out to her mother, scaring Chali a little. "What's wrong with her?"

"She just wants to sleep." Her mother reassures her and swoops the tiny cub up and begins to lick her.

"But her eyes are closed already." Chali points out.

"Yes but she can't open them for a while. She can't hear anything yet either."

"Will they open soon?"

"Yes, Chali."

"Good." Chali smiles. "Because I can't play with a cub that can't see or hear me."

Her mother laughs. "By the time her eyes open, she'll still be too small to play with."

Chali frowns. "So I have to wait?"

"Yes sweetie but its okay. I want you to do something really important for me though."

"What is it?"

The lioness sighs looks at her young daughter intently. "I want you to promise me that you will always take care of her. I'm not always going to be around so I need you to always be there for her and protect her all the time. Look after her okay? Can you promise me that?"

Chali's green eyes glances over at baby Nkiru then back at her mother and smiles. "Sure Mommy, I promise."

Her mother smiles and nuzzles her daughter. "I love you Chali. I love you both."

Chali smiles and returns the gesture. "I love you too Mommy."

Mother and daughter admire Nkiru oblivious to what is about to happen in their life that will change everything forever.

It's been two days since the birth of Nkiru and all is not what they seem. Not too far from the small den, another lioness is on the prowl. She's hunting, but not for prey. This lioness is not an animal to mess around with. Her name is Katari and she has a purpose: To wipe out Razuni.

Ever since Razuni was accepted into the Pride lands after the war between the pridelanders and outlanders Katari has been on her case. She despises her and sees her as a threat to the pride for some reason.

And unfortunately for Razuni, Katari isn't a lion to talk things out. She believes that all threats should be wiped out.

Katari continues to search for her victim and stalks nearer to the den. "Where are you Razuni? It's time to take you out."

The wind blows and Katari catches a scent. An evil smile spreads across her face. "Gotcha."

Meanwhile, at the den, Razuni is spending some quality time with her daughters when she hears a noise. Her ears perk up and she stands up to investigate.

"What's wrong mommy?" Chali asks with a worried tone.

"Nothing dear..." Razuni assures her. "Just take your sister deeper into the den okay? I'll be back in soon."

Chali looks at her mother one last time before she picks her sister up by the scruff of her neck and trots to the back of the den.

Razuni steps out and scans the horizon. Everything seems calm and she was about to turn back when something knocks the wind out of her allowing her to land on the floor with a thud.

When she manages to open her eyes and realise what just happened, she sees Katari pinning her down with her white fangs showing.

"Katari, what the-"

"SHUT UP!" Katari barks. "You useless creature!"

Razuni's emeralds widen in shock. "What did I do?"

"It's not what you've done, you rat! It's what you're planning to do!"

"I- I don't understand, Katari. What are you talking about?" Razuni was shaking now. She and Katari weren't always on the best of term but she never knew Katari would attack her like that. But apart from fear, she is also confused. What is this lioness talking about?

"Don't act innocent, you traitor!" Katari hisses at her.

"Traitor? What are you-" Razuni is interrupted by Katari giving her a hard swipe across her face. She yells in pain. Three deep claw marks pattern her face, each oozing with blood.

"We all know I never liked you for one reason. I don't trust you at all! You're up to something that will jeopardise this pride and I'm here to take you out before your twisted little mind gets to plotting your evil schemes. So, any last words?"

"I don't know what you're talki-" Before Razuni could finish, Katari swipes again and slits her neck. Her Razuni's scream is silenced quickly and her head drops to the side. Her murderer watches as the light from her eyes slowly fade until it disappears. Her body is limp and and blood oozes out of her face and neck staining the grass in crimson.

Katari gets off of Razuni's lifeless corpse and stares at it. She replays Razuni's voice in her head over and over and she gasps. She could hear the truth in her voice and all colour is drained away from her face.

She steps away from the body in horror. "Oh no! What have I done?" She asks herself.

"I've just killed an innocent lion!"

Suddenly panic takes over her. She backs away from the body and stares at it in horror. A million questions buzz through her mind.

What if the pride finds out? What are they going to do to her when they find out? How is she going to cover this up?

Before she has the chance to answer all these questions, she hears movement nearby. Alarmed, she looks around rapidly before taking off into the tall dry grass.

From the den, Chali steps out to investigate the commotion and what she sees would give her nightmares forever. Her mother lies in front of her perfectly still.

"Mommy?" Chali calls out and rushes over to Razuni who doesn't answer her daughter's call. Chali nudges her to get a response but instead all she gets is silence.

"Mommy wake up, we're hungry." This time she pushes her mother's back a little harder but still no response. Not even a flinch.

Chali starts to get worried and a frown emerges across her lips. She walks around her mother to inspect her face and what she sees terrifies her.

"MOMMY!" she screams. Her mother's green eyes were staring right back at her but like the rest of her body they were still and empty. Blood was everywhere and the small trickle from her neck hasturned into a pool. Chali looks at her little paws and they're stained with blood.

Her mother's blood.

"Mommy No! Wake up! Come back!" Chali pleads with tears welling up in her eyes. "Mommy we need you!"

But all her begging is only in vain. "Mommy please!" Chali continues to cry out and nuzzles her mother to try to get her back but she gets no response. Eventually, Chali comes to the bitter conclusion that her mother is never coming back. She is gone forever.

Chali sniffles as tears pour out from her big green eyes. Her mouth quivers as she stares at Razuni's lifeless body. Unable to contain it any longer, she breaks down and cries. The lioness she loves and depended on has left her without even saying goodbye. Now all she has is Nkiru in this big world.

But Chali doesn't know how to take care of a newborn cub. She still needs her mother's milk and warmth and protection. Chali needs that too. But she will never get it again. She will never get warm nuzzles; she will never see her mother smile at her or kiss her good night. She will never hear her soft voice and she will never get her mother's unconditional love.

But Chali stays by her side. She refuses to leave her mother. Then she remembers what Razuni told her:

"_**I want you to promise me that you will always take care of her. I want you to always be there for her and protect her all the time. Look after her okay? Can you promise me that?"**_

Chali places a small paw on her mother's once beating heart and closes her eyes. "I promise mommy."

She burrows her head into Razuni's chest and continues to mourn and hope that her mother would return.


	2. Chapter 1- surprises

**CHAPTER ONE - SURPRISES**

A couple of mornings after the death of Razuni, everything seemed to be at peace. Yet, no one has realized that one pride member is missing. Until today.

It was a warm morning and the Pride lands were filled with life. Antelopes and other grazing animals, peacefully eat the fresh shoots on the plains while the birds sing sweetly in the trees. A young lioness steps out onto the ledge of her home and looks at her kingdom in awe.

She gives off a small smile as she watches a small family of cheetahs play happily under the African sun. A little female cub plays with her mother's tail, unaware that she was being watched by her brother who pounces on her playfully. The lioness giggles but her happiness soon fades as a thought crosses her mind. She sighs with self pity and brings her head down.

"Kiara?"

The sound of his voice instantly made her look up. She turns to see her mate Kovu smiling behind her but also with a look of concern.

"Oh, Hey Kovu." She greets him with a small smile. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was, until I noticed my wife was gone." They share a small chuckle and he sits beside her and gazes at the beautiful scenery in front of them. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Kiara nods her head in agreement. "I've been living here all my life and I still can't get over the view. It never gets old."

Kovu smiles but soon realises that something's not right. His usually bubbly and out- going mate seems tired and stressed and lost.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong?" She looks up to meet his curious green orbs then turns away.

"Nothing's wrong."

"You know you've never been a good liar." He smirks and she smiles slightly at his observation and slowly turns to face him again but the family of cheetahs distracts her once more and she stares at how happy they are. The cubs are now playing with their mother who doesn't seem to mind being the pretend prey they're trying to pounce on. Kovu finally spots what's been grabbing Kiara's attention.

"You wish that was you huh."

Kiara squeezes her eyes shut and nods slowly. She knew she couldn't hide her feelings from him. Sensing that she was going to cry, Kovu pulls Kiara in for a hug and lets her rest her head on his dark chocolate brown mane.

"I just want to have a family, Kovu." She sniffs and her tears fall silently.

"You do have a family, Babe." Kovu reassures her. "You have me, your parents and the rest of the pride."

"I know and I appreciate you guys every day." She pulls away. "But I want what she has." She points to the mother cheetah that was cleaning her cubs. The little female was enjoying the bath while her twin was cheekily rolling around in the dirt earning him a scowl from his mother. Kovu looks at the family then back at the golden lioness.

"You want a cub that will mess up his fur after you washed it clean?" He observes with skeptical raised eyebrows.

"No, you're not looking at what I'm seeing. You see a troublesome cub; I see a full spirited cub that was just like me when I was that age."

Kovu sighs. "I get it, Ki Ki and I know how much you want a child but maybe your mind says you're ready but your body isn't."

"Or... maybe it's you." Kovu's eyes widen.

"Me?"

"Yes! I mean, I feel ready. I KNOW I'm ready. Are you sure you don't want Rafiki to give you a check up because you know-"

The copper lion scoffs. "Kiara, please. I'm perfectly fine. Just stop worrying." He pulls her close once again and rests his chin on her head. "When the time is right, the Great Kings will bless us with a child. Just wait on it."

He feels her give off a sad and surrendering sigh. "You're right."

"Yes I am."

"There's nothing I can do but wait."

"Exactly."

"But If I get impatient again, we're definitely going to see Rafiki."

"That's the spirit- Wait what?"

"Great! You agreed! Thanks Honey for the talk, I have a hunt to get to now. Byeee."

Before he could stop her, Kiara was already speeding down the path to meet her mother and the rest of the females to start their hunt. Kovu watches her as she looks up and blows a kiss at him. He shakes his head smiling then turns back to make his way down the path as well to start his morning duties with Simba.

"My Kiara. Can't live with her, can't live without her."

An hour later, the lionesses were busy gossiping and talking about the eventful morning while making their way back to Pride Rock. While the rest of the lionesses are chatting among each other, Kiara hangs back with her sister in law, Vitani.

"And did you see the way you grabbed the zebra?" Vitani chants. "That was a great catch for a lioness who couldn't hunt to save her life before."

Kiara playfully pushes the lioness. "Shut up Vitani."

Vitani smirks. " Kovu's taught you well!" She leans in. "Speaking of my brother, how is he?"

"He's perfect." Kiara smiles as her mate crosses her mind. "I couldn't have asked for a better husband."

Vitani looks at the princess and smiles. "That's what I like to hear. If he wasn't treating you well, he'll have it from me." She clenches her paw and punches the air causing the princess to laugh.

"Oh, Vitani, violence is never the answer."

"It's the only answer I know. All this negotiating is too long. I haven't got the patience to do that. I like to get right down to business...Speaking of business," She leans in. "Have you guys...?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Kiara teases.

"Oh No, not really, Just the thought of my brother doing that makes me sick...I'm just a little curious, that's all."

"Well little miss curious," Kiara replies. "Yes, we have been...busy."

Vitani's jaws drop. "Wow! Already? So where are the fruits of his labour?"

Kiara's smile disappears and she turns away, pinning her ears flat on her head. Vitani notices her friend's sudden change of mood and frowns. "Oh, I'm so sorry Ki."

Kiara shakes her head. "Its fine, Tani, Don't worry about it."

"Don't feel upset. A lot of lionesses are unable to produce on the first try." The tawny lioness reassures.

"Yes but this isn't the first time." Kiara flusters. "We've been trying ever since we got married and it's been nearly a year now. I'm starting to think that I can't and will never be able to have a cub of my own."

Vitani's electric blue eyes soften. "No, Kiara don't say that yet. You can't give up now. Maybe now is not the right time. But you're still young so you might have a child in the future. Just wait on it."

Kiara sighs deeply. "I hope you're right because I'm not the patient type. Waiting is so much hard work and-"

"Princess! Come quick!"

The urgent call from a lioness interrupts Kiara and Vitani and they makes their way to where the lionesses were all standing. They're crowding around something and the smell of death wafts into the Princess's nose stopping her in her tracks. She gasps at the sight before her.

In the middle of the circle the lionesses made, vultures flock around a fly and maggot infested corpse. Many of the lionesses turn away from the gruesome sight including Kiara but Vitani continues to stare at it.

"It's Razuni." She exclaims after recognizing the face of the deceased lioness.

"Razuni?" One of the females repeats. "I never knew she was gone."

"Me either." Another one chimes.

In the midst of the circle, one lioness remains silent. Katari looks at the victim she murdered with her bare paws. She glances around at the lionesses who were mourning over the death of their fallen pride member. Many are crying, bowing their head in sympathy while others are asking the number one question:

"How did she die?"

Kiara looks to another lioness for answers. "Mom?"

Nala shoos the scavenging birds away and looks for clues on the rotting body.

"There's a slash on her throat." An older lioness observes as she makes her way to the lifeless Razuni.

"Sarabi's right. And there's claw marks on her face too." The cream lioness points out. As she looks at Razuni's face, her heart breaks. She was never the lioness to take the death of a pride member easily but as Queen, she has to remain strong for the rest of the pride.

"She was murdered." The former Queen announces and a chorus of audible gasps fill the atmosphere.

"M-Maybe she was attacked." Katari voices, trying to cover up the truth. "Maybe the hyenas are back in the Pridelands."

"No." Sarabi dismisses the assumption. "The claw marks don't belong to a hyena and they left the Pridelands years ago. This is the work of a lion."

Nala's eyes widen. "How? There haven't been any sightings of rouge lions in a long time since the battle."

"Well it can't have been any of us." Katari chimes. "We would never do that to Razuni."

Mumbles of agreement exchanges in the circle.

"We loved Razuni." One of the lionesses speaks. "She was special to all of us."

Razuni wasn't a native pridelander. In fact she ran fled from her old pride and came across the Pridelands to find shelter and comfort for her and her children.

She belonged to the Delta Pride in the Delta a week's walk from the Pride Lands. She was a sweet and gentle lioness who never looked for trouble but trouble was always looking for her. The delta lionesses were always trying to catch a case with her, always had something spiteful to say and if they had a chance, they would abuse her. Why? Some hated her because they claim she had affairs with their mates. Others were jealous of her beauty and her ability to get male heads turning every time she walked past. And others disliked her just to follow the crowd. They made false accusations against her to the king but he brushed it off and even the queen grew suspicious and eventually, she too believed that Razuni was no good.

But Razuni was the complete opposite of what the females thought of her. She didn't want to get involved in relationships and she certainly wasn't trying to get the males attention. But she caught one.

It wasn't only her beauty that drew him close to her, but her compassionate and gentle personality was what attracted Jelani. He witnessed her trying to fight the hate daily and admired her determination to not let it get to her. He felt sorry for her and one day he got the opportunity to help her.

She was being targeted by the other females again and when he saw that they were trying to drown her, he knew enough was enough and he had to step in. He confronted and chased her attackers away and promised to stay by her side ever since.

But that promise was broken when he went missing for a few days. Panic surged over Razuni and little Chali and they tried not to hope for the worst. But then news came around that Jelani was murdered and Razuni was once again left to fight her tormentors on her own.

Nearly at her breaking point, she made her final decision and took off with her young daughter with another one on the way. She made it to the Pride lands just after the battle with the Outlanders and they welcomed her with open arms. She got on well with mostly everyone in new pride. Except Katari who had a burning passion of hate towards Razuni. Maybe it could because Katari finds it hard to trust people or maybe it could be something more. Either way, Razuni never got to find out why Katari hated her so much, she never got to watch her children grow up and she never got the chance to fulfill her personal vow of searching for her true love whose body was never found.

Katari speaks up again. "I think we should mourn for her back at Pride Rock."

The lionesses agree and they slowly make their way back to their rocky home. Sarabi watches them leave but looks closely at Katari. Something about her seems to put the former queen off but Sarabi's learnt from experience that jumping into conclusions is not the best solution. But she will keep monitoring the lioness' behaviour for now, just to shake off her gut feeling.

Before following the rest of the pride, she looks back at Nala and her granddaughter. "Are you two coming?"

"In a minute, Sarabi. Kiara's not taking this very well."

"Death is a terrible thing. I'll let you two be alone." The old lioness sighs and walks on to meet up with the rest of the pride.

Nala turns to her daughter. "Are you okay sweetie?"

Kiara shakes her head and closes her eyes.

"I know you don't like the sound of death and it hurts to see a fallen pride member. But she's on the next stage of the circle of life now."

The light golden lioness nods in understanding. "I know mom. It's just...It's hard to see a member of the pride leave this way. I mean, she was murdered! What has Razuni done for her to die that way?"

Nala sighs. "I have no idea, honey. No one deserves to die like that."

"BiBi***** said she was killed by a lion. You don't think someone from the pride could have done this do you?"

"Oh no, definitely not! We love one another. We wouldn't intentionally hurt each other further more kill each other. You know your father won't allow that." Nala states with confidence but at the back of her mind, she too doubts the bond of the pride. She can trust the Pridelanders but she is still weary of the Outlanders that recently joined the pride.

"Oh my gosh, look!" Nala snaps out of her thoughts and looks at where her daughter was pointing. There in the ground were tiny footprints in the dirt around Razuni's body.

"They look like... a cub's footprints." She observes.

"C'mon! We have to follow them and see where it leads." Kiara jumps up and before Nala could stop her, the energetic, young lioness disappears into the thick, long grass.

Kiara was so excited, she nearly misses the bundles of fur she zoomed past but when she reverses back to inspect it, her jaw drops. Well hidden in the grass, two cubs snuggle close together for warmth and comfort. The Princess coos at the sight and her hearts skips a beat when a pair of big, green, lonely eyes peers at her.

"Aww, it's okay little one, I won't hurt you." Kiara whispers soothingly when the little cub tries to back away. She slowly bends down to the cub's height and gives it a warm smile. "I'm Princess Kiara. What's your name?"

The little cub trembles and hesitates to reply. Kiara continues to give off an encouraging smile and the cub begins to relax when she notices comfort in the lioness' amber orbs. "C-Chali. My name's Chali."

"Chali, that's a beautiful name. Is this your little sister?" Kiara questions and looks over at the little bundle of fur, holding Chali tightly. The green eyed cub nods and Kiara stares at her in youngest cub in awe. Her eyes were closed and her ears were pinned back so Kiara could tell she was only a few days old.

"What's her name?"

"Nkiru." Chali replies and holds her sister tightly. Nkiru lets out a cry and Kiara watches as Chali tries to calm her down.

"She's hungry." She says and looks up at Kiara. "We both are."

Kiara scrunches her eyebrows in confusion. "Where's your mother?"

The question automatically gets Chali tearing up. "Sh-She's dead." She manages to breathe out and her head drops. It's been two days without her mother and Chali is still not coming into terms over her tragic death. She and her sister haven't eaten in two days but have managed to avoid being eaten by other predators. Even though Chali promised to never leave her mother's side. She knew she had to hide her and Nkiru away from the death scene in order to stay alive.

Kiara voices a soft sympathetic "Oh" when she hears the news but then she looks at Chali closely. She has the same deep green eyes as Razuni and her dark tan fur was a shade darker than late lioness.

She gasps loudly when she puts two and two together and her eyes widen. "You're Razuni's child?" She whispers in disbelief. The little cub nods and her eyes brighten.

"You knew my mommy?"

"Yeah! She belonged to our pride!" Kiara exclaims. Suddenly, there was rustling in the grass causing Chali to look around in fear. The rustling became louder and soon Nala comes into view.

"Kiara I've been looking for you everywhere! What did I tell you about running off like- Great Kings!"

Chali looks at the cream lioness in fear while Nala stares back at the cubs in shock. "Who's this?"

"Mom, these are Razuni's cubs!" Kiara grins.

Nala gasps. "I didn't know Razuni had a child."

"Me neither." Kiara voices. "Can I keep them, Mom?"

Nala's teals widen at her daughter's question. "Kiara they're not pets, you can't just _keep_ them."

Kiara rephrases her question. "Well Can I take care of them?"

"Ki, taking care of a little cub and a newborn is a big responsibility."

"I know but this could be it, mom! You know how much I've wanted a cub." The golden princess begins to tear up and her voice becomes shaky. "I've realised that I will never be able to produce a cub. I did everything! I prayed, I went to Rafiki and tried all his medical herbs but nothing's worked! So this is a big deal for me. If I can't have my own child, I want to at least adopt someone else's and I can raise them as my own."

Nala looks at her daughter in sympathy. She can only imagine what her daughter is going through but as a lioness she understands where she's coming from.

But as a mother she also knows that raising a cub is no easy job. Is Kiara ready to handle it?

"Are you sure you want this? This isn't going to be easy. Everything is going to have to revolve around them. They're going to be your number one priority. Are you sure this is what you want?"

Kiara looks down and thoroughly thinks about this. Her mother is right, this isn't going to be an easy task and her mind was telling her to back down.

But listening to her heart, it convinced her that this is what she truly wants and she will go through everything in order to take care of the cubs. She knows she's ready.

"I'm 100% sure."

The confidence in her daughter's voice was enough to make Nala give in. She knows how determined her daughter can be and when her mind is set on something, nothing can stop her. A trait she picked up from her mother.

The Queen sighs in surrender. "Okay, you can take care of them."

Kiara's eyes beam in delight and she hugs the cream lioness. "Thank you thank you thank you! I promise I won't let you down."

"You have to promise that to them, not me." Nala informs. Kiara looks at her new cubs.

"Hey Chali." She sympathetically smiles. "I can only imagine how hard it is to lose your mother and I'm so sorry about your loss."

Chali bows her head in respect of her mother.

"But..."

Chali looks up.

"With every loss, there is a gain. I want to take care of you and Nkiru and raise you as my own. You'll have a new family, new grandparents and father. So what do you say? Will you let me be your new mom?"

Chali's green eyes brighten and she hugs Kiara. "Yes!"

Tears well up in both the cub and the Princess' eyes. They've both got what they've asked for. Kiara finally has cubs to call her own and Chali has finally found the light at the end of her tunnel. She has someone to take care of her and her sister and if that wasn't the best bit, her new mother just happens to be the Princess! Things could not get any better.

"Thank you so much!" She smiles up at Kiara and nuzzles her leg. The amber eyed lioness smiles at her new daughters. "I promise to take care of you and I'll never stop loving you."

Chali smiles and walks over to Nala. "Are you my Nyanya*****?"

Nala smiles and nuzzles the young cub. "Yes I am."

"Let's go home now." Kiara grins."

"Wait!" Chali exclaims. "Can I show you something, Kiara?"

Kiara looks at Nkiru then at her mom." It's fine." Nala reassures. "I'll take her back to the pride so a lioness can feed her."

Kiara gives her mother a grateful smile. "Thanks Mom."

Nala picks up Nkiru by the scruff of her neck and makes her way back to the pride. Kiara follows Chali through the grass until they reach a pile of rocks.

"Okay, what do you want to show me?"

Chali smiles and disappears behind the rocks then comes out again and Kiara gasps. Another cub was standing cautiously behind Chali.

"Don't be shy, she won't bite. "Chali reassures and the little cub slowly makes her way forward. She was smaller than Chali but older than Nkiru. Her fur was a shade softer than Kiara's fur with light, big, green eyes, dark pinkish fur and brown tail tuft. Her ears were pinned t her forehead and she avoids eye contact.

Kiara looks at her in compassion and stoops down to her level. "It's okay, I'm not here to hurt you. What's your name?"

The cub scrunches her dark born eyebrows in confusion. "I-I don't remember."

Her voice was soft but shaky and Kiara couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"I found her by these rocks. She can't remember her name but she can remember how she got here. She was in the river and must have hit her head on something. That's all she knows."

Kiara turns back to the cub and smiles. "Well we can't have you going through life without a name can we?" she touches her nose and the cub giggles. "I'll call you Hasana, you like the name, Hasana?"

Hasana smiles and nods her head.

"Perfect. I'm going to be your new mother now Hasana. Is that okay?" The cub happily nods her head and grins at Chali.

"She's my new mommy too!" Chali gleams.

"Wow! So you're my new sister?"

Chali nods. "Yep! And she's a princess!"

"Wow!" Hasana exclaims. "I wonder what it's like to be a princess."

But little did Hasana know, she too is a princess. Back in her old pride, the River lands, she was the third cub of the late King Osinu and Queen Ada.

Life at her old pride was peaceful until a male rouge lion wiped out the King and Queen and took over the pride. Hasana's older sister Josani took Hasana away from danger and tried to cross the river where she could find refuge but the current was too strong that day and swept Hasana away. Josani spent days looking for her little sister but in the end she gave up hope and went to live with her mate, Hatal. Hasana's older brother, Tovah is now a rouge lion roaming the plains after being exiled out of his own kingdom.

Hasana can't remember her siblings or parents and deep down, she's scared she'll never remember them. But the young cub who thought she was going to be alone now has new siblings and a whole new pride.

As for Chali, her prayers have been answered. After two days of hiding and waiting for a change, Chali was beginning to wonder if she and her sister will ever make it. Nkiru was growing weaker by the hour and if Kiara didn't come to their rescue any sooner, they would have joined their mother in the sky.

Now both cubs are starting new beginnings with new challenges along the way. They finally have a way out of their misery and both are excited to beginning their exciting journey.

So with a spring in their step, Hasana and Chali follow their new mother Kiara as they make their way to their new home In the Pride Lands.

**A/N: So... How'd you guys like it? Do you like it so far? Do you hate it? Please review because I love reading your comments. Not only are some of them funny but your criticism helps us improve our writing to make it better for you. **

**Shout out to Greaser Kid for his ideas, This story is basically his, I'm just helping and posting it up for you guys to read so shout out to him!**

***BiBi and Nyanya means Grandmother in Swahili. But BiBi is also Sarabi's nickname and you'll see who uses it later on...**

**Have a good day :)**


End file.
